Winged Daze
by Sphefairia
Summary: Party at Li's place, Yue shows up to help Sakura


"Where is she!?" Kereberos was beginning to get impatient. Sakura had called home 45 minutes ago, telling him to meet her in front of Li's house. She said she sensed a Clow card. Well she'd better hurry up, thought Kero, Clow cards don't just wait around to be captured. Who knows what trouble it could cause. Just as Kero thought he'd go to Madison's house to check if Sakura was there, he heard a strange sound coming from inside Li's house.  
  
"Ssshhh! Be quiet! Do you want to spoil the surprise?" "You be quiet Li, you didn't even want to do this five minutes ago!" Sakura had accidentally knocked a glass vase off the dining room table. That was nothing new for her, as she alwways seemed to be dropping things or knocking them over.  
  
It was one year since Kero had been freed from the Clow book, and Sakura had suggested they throw him a party.....But it was running a little late. "I guess that stupid stuffed animal has grown on me." It had taken Li a while to get used to the idea, that the great guardian beast had been reduced to a mere teddy bear with wings.  
  
Li was also capturing Clow cards. He was a direct descendant of Clow Reed. Li believed that he was Clow Reed reincarnated. Sometimes he would have flash backs of himself creating the Clow cards, but most people didn't believe him. "Li? You okay?" Sakura peered worriedly into Li's face. "I'm fine," Li snapped back to reality. "Just hurry up. I can see him waiting outside, and he doesn't look happy." It's a pity Madison couldn't come, thought Sakura. Madison was Sakura's best friend, but she was a bit of a stalker, always had her camera with her wherever she went. "It was nice of Madison to make us a cake, don't you think so Li?" Asked Sakura. "Yeah hold on, Kero's coming towards the door, we gotta hide!"  
  
What was that? Kero thought about going inside but there wasn't much he could do without Sakura around to seal the card. Oh Sakura, where are you? He could definitely sense a Clow card now too and was really motivated to capture it, it's energy seemed quite weak. That's it I'm going inside, Li might be in trouble, and even though I don't have all my power at this particular point in time, I should be able to do something. I'm going in.  
  
Damn Sakura, she took my basketball to that guy Li's house. Thought Sakura's brother, Tori. I don't like him, looks at people all funny like. Hangs around Sakura entirely too much. He forgot he had basketball practice up at the high school. I'll just have to go over there and get it. Maybe Julian wants to come with, I'll give him a ring.  
  
Kero managed to turn the door handle, surprisingly it wasn't locked. He glided inside, everything was very still and quiet. "SURPRISE!" People, everywhere, jumping, loud, whaa too much! Wait, what's that - "hey is that cake?" "Yes Kero, just for you, it's your one year anniversary from being freed from the Clow book!" "Aww thanks Sakura, let's have cake!" Kero plopped himself on the cake and began to chow down. "Sorry we had to lie to you Kero, about the Clow card......" Apolgised Sakura. "The Clow card, that's right!" Exclaimed Kero "I sensed it from outside." "You mean there really is a card?" A confused Sakura began to look around the living room. "I had so many games planned, Kero. I even begged Tori to borrow his basketball. This can't be happening!" "Calm down Sakura, don't let it sense your fear." Li always had a cool head when there were difficult situations, Sakura liked that. "Just sit back and wait for it to show itself."  
  
"So why does Sakura have your basketball again?" Asked Julian. "She and that kid are having a party for Madison or something. She was low on details and ran out the front door, before I could question her about it. I don't trust that Li, he looks at people all funny and stuff." "He seems fine to me," replied Julian as they reached a large wooden house, with one of those old-fashioned knockers on the door. "I think this is the place, " said Tori. They approached the door, there seemed to be a lot of commotion going on inside. Tori lifted the knocker and gave three swift knocks.  
  
Sakura jumped. "What was that?" "It's just someone at the front door, I'll go get rid of them," replied Li, making his way to the front door. He pulled open the door. :Oh it's you. Hey Sakura it's your brother," Li called out giving Tori a funny look. Sakura jumped up and ran to the door. "Hey Tori.......um what's up an-hey Julian!!! Do you want to come in for some cake? Madison made it but I helped with the icing it was like really sticky and it stuck to my fingers horribly but I really love the colour and it's so sweet and-" "Sakura, cool it. I just came to get my basketball, I need it for practice" Tori told Sakura. Sakura had hold of Julian's hand and proceeded to pull him into the house. "Sakura, we don't have time for this!" Said Tori angrily. He hated the way she clung to Julian like that. "Come on Sakura, just get the ball!" "Okay keep your pants on Tori, I'll go get it." Sakura ran off to go get it but not before grabbing Kero gruffly by the neck.  
  
Tori wasn't meant to know about Kero or the Clow cards, it would just be too much to explain, and Sakura didn't want to put him in any danger. It was just easier for him not to know, he'd never leave me alone if he knew I went out card capturing at night and in school time, thought Sakura. "I think your brother's on to me, Sakura. You shouldn't have left him out there with the cake, he might eat it all!" "Is that all you can think about, Kero? Anyway don't worry I'll just get the basketball and he and Julian will be on their way, and we can concentrate on finding this Clow card." Where did I put that basketball?! Sakura could have sworn she left it lent against this door. Sakura ruffled through a box of party stuff. Her hand suddenly came upon something very sticky. She quickly removed her hand from the box, to reveal a big purple blob stck to her arm. "Whoa, that's the Splat card! You gotta capture it Sakura!" "It's burning my skin Kero, I can't get it off! Help me!"  
  
"What is taking that girl so long," muttered Tori. Basketball practice was only five minutes away. "I bet she's procrastinating, just to annoy me." "Sakura wouldn't do that," replied Julian. "I'll go see if she needs some help." Julian had walked about two steps towards the door when he suddenly felt very faint. Julian began to fall backwards, no longer in control of his actions. "Julian!" Tori managed to catch him just before he hit the ground. Then, right in front of Tori's eyes, wings sprouted from Julian's back. Li, who had witnessed this before, knew what was happening. Julian transformed into Yue whenever Sakura was in trouble. It was Yue's role to help Sakura whenever she needed.  
  
For Tori, this was completely new. Wings engulfed them both; Tori could't see a thing, the light was so bright. The all of a sudden it was no longer Julian he held in his arms, but a strange pale creature with long flowing hair and feet that didn't quite touch the ground. Tori sprang back. "What have you done to Julian?" The anger apparent in his voice, "where is he!? Where?" "I will explain later," replied Yue in his monotone voice. "Right now it is Sakura that needs my help."  
  
"Splat card?!" "You have to stay calm, Sakura, be still. The splat card is only attracted to things that move. If you stop shaking your arm around like that, the burning will stop." Sakura took a deep breath. Her arm stung so bad, it was so hard to keep still, she felt like screaming her head off. After a couple of minutes she felt her arm go numb, the purple blob fell to the ground. Sakura let out a sigh, keeping in mind to stay very still. Thank God that's over, she thought. She looked down at her arm, it had a purple tinge to it, but apart from that, it seemed fine. Just then the door flew open, Yue appeared with Tori close behind. The splat card immediately attached itself to Yue's leg. Sakura knew what she had to do. She transformed the Clow key into the sealing wand. "Clow card, I command you to return to your power confined! Splat card!" The splat card's energy began pouring into the sealing wand, and was transformed into card form.  
  
Yue looked slightly embarrassed to have had to recieve help rather than give it, but you could never really tell with him. "No one has told me anything yet!" Tori's voice sounded more high- pitched than ever. Just then the splat card that Sakura still had in her hand began to shake violently, along with all the other cards she had captured. "Oh no! Kero, what's going on now?"  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
